The invention relates to a high-voltage power breaker having an interrupter unit, and in particular, to a high-voltage power breaker having an interrupter unit which is enclosed, with a gap, by a gas-tight housing filled with quenching gas.
Such a high-voltage power breaker is known, for example, from German Utility Model G 93 14 779.1 and from German Laid-Open Specification DE 29 47 957.
In a high-voltage power breaker such as this, an arc produced between the arcing contacts is normally blown with a quenching gas, for example sulfur hexafluoride, which may also be used as a quenching gas. This cools the arcing area so that an arc which is quenched at the current zero crossing of a current to be switched does not restrike when the voltage returns.
The quenching gas which flows to the arc in this case is heated severely in the arcing area and afterwards at least partially flows away, in the axial direction of the arcing contacts, into an expansion area. The expansion area is bounded by the housing of the power breaker, which housing is composed, for example, of a porcelain or a composite insulating material.
Since the quenching gas flowing away is highly ionized by the influence of the arc, it is necessary to prevent or reduce contamination on the inner wall of the housing from the hot quenching gas. For this reason, it is common to provide cooling devices for the quenching gas in the form of bodies (mesh coolers) having through-openings.
However, it has been found that the quenching gas can still contaminate the inner wall of the housing even after passing through such a cooling device, for example by conductive layers being deposited on the inner wall of the housing.
In one embodiment of the invention, there is a high-voltage power breaker, an interrupter unit which is enclosed, with a gap, by a gas-tight housing filled with quenching gas, the interrupter unit, two arcing contacts, at least one of which can be driven during a switching operation and an arc produced between the arcing contacts during disconnection being blown by a blowing device with the quenching gas, which afterwards at least partially flows away in the axial direction of the arcing contacts, a flow deflection device provided in an outlet-flow area of the quenching gas, in order to deflect the quenching gas flow through more than 90xc2x0 radially outward, and a partition wall to separate the quenching gas flow before the deflection from the quenching gas flow after the deflection; wherein, a nozzle body is arranged on the partition wall, and, together with the flow deflection device, forms a nozzle constriction.
In one aspect of the invention, the nozzle body has a convex area, which faces a concave area of the flow deflection device.
In another aspect of the invention, the flow direction device and the partition wall are cylindrically symmetrical, and are arranged coaxially with respect to the arcing contacts.
In still another aspect of the invention, a quenching gas cooling device in the form of a body having through-openings is arranged downstream of the deflection device.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the quenching gas cooling device is cylindrically symmetrical.
In another aspect of the invention, another deflection device for the quenching gas is arranged downstream of the quenching gas cooling device.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the flow deflection device and/or the nozzle body are/is composed of an insulating material, such as PTFE or PVDF (polyvinylidene fluoride).
In still another aspect of the invention, a further deflection device for the quenching gas is arranged downstream of the quenching gas cooling device.
In another aspect of the invention, the flow deflection device and/or the nozzle body are/is composed of an insulating material, in particular PTFE or PVDF (polyvinylidene fluoride).